Odette
by Bloodied Maiden
Summary: Odette, a small persocom made for a little girl. I'm not good at this. Its my First Fic, so please R


**Odette**

A young persocom stood in front of Chiroru bakery, tied to her wrist was a bright blue balloon. She had long black hair, that swirled around her, her eyes where a startling dark purple. She wore a school girl outfit and black leopard ears and collar were the only things to distinguish her from another school girl. In her hands she held a little black kitten.

Odette walked into the bakery where a young woman stood at the counter. "Hello!" She said "Hi, could I please have two loaves of white bread please?" Odette asked, holding the kitten with one hand and the money in the other. "My name's Chii, what yours?" The woman said as she got the bread down and took the money. "I'm Odette. You have ear's like mine!" Odette noticed except that the woman's ear's were white and pink were hers where black and grey. Odette's alarm flashed in her mind and she smiled at Chii, "I have to go now, My Mistress Catherine is going to be waking up soon. Bye." Chii smiled and said "Bye!"

Odette skipped out of the bakery and down the street cherry blossoms falling around her. Around her wrist hung the bag of bread and in her hands was the kitten meowing as Odette spun in a circle. Odette skipped along for a little while before coming to her home, she skipped to the gate and stood on her tip toes so she could see into the telecom screen. "Hi! I'm Back!" She called joyfully into the speaker. The gate opened enough to admit her and Odette joyfully skipped inside. Walking into the mansion, Odette nearly skipped into the chief, Kiki. "Do you have my bread Odette?" The woman asked "Here you go Kiki, fresh from the bakers." She jostled the kitten to one hand and held the bread up for Kiki to see.

Odette then skipped down the hall and stopped at a door painted a purple colour, gently she knocked on the door. "Hello?" A frail voice called from within. Odette burst into the room "HI!" She called and bounced over and onto the bed where she hugged the girl within. "How are you today, Cat?" Odette asked, "I am much better now you're here Odette, How is your mum?" Catherine asked. "She is getting better, the doctor say's that she might be allowed home soon. As long as we have a nurse." The other girl picked up and hugged the kitten who meowed a complaint. "What a pretty kitty!" Catherine said, and placed the kitten in her lap and petting it gently.

An older man walked in, "Hello Darling, How are you? I see you fulfilled in you promised to my daughter about bringing her a kitten Odette." He smiled and patted her on the head. He hugged his daughter around the shoulders and picked up a bottle of medicine and poured some onto the spoon next to it, "Now darling its time for your medicine." Catherine almost burst into tears. "But Dad, Odette just got here." Her father smiled, "I will ask her dad if she can sleep the night that way she will be here when you wake up." Cat sniffed "Ok" She swallowed her medicine and her dad kissed her forehead. "Rest easy darling." Then he stood up and motioned for Odette to leave the room. Turning down the light he softly closed the door, and motioned for Odette to follow him to his study.

The man sat at his desk and motioned for Odette to sit in the chair in front of him. "You are doing well with my daughter Odette, She is so much happier since I had you made. I thank you for bringing her alive again." Odette smiled, feeling happy with the praise. A knock sounded on the office door "Come in" Mr Hotoswa, Catherine father said, It was the doctor who came in. "I am afraid that Catherine doesn't have much longer, one or two days at the most. I am sorry." Mr Hotoswa put his hands to his face. "I thank you for your services. Odette, my wallet is on the table, please pay the man." Odette got up and pulled several bills from her pocket which she handed to the man. He bowed to Mr Hotoswa and walked out. Odette walked timidly over to Mr Hotoswa, and she place her arms around him. As she had seen others do to each other. He hugged her, tears falling from his eyes. Odette patted his back, it was easier when he was sitting down as she was small and only came to the bottom of his ribcage.

She had been custom made to be a friend to Mr Hotoswa's daughter Catherine. Mr Hotoswa had given her a room right above Catherine's, It was small, with enough room for a bed, desk, wardrobe and bathroom, But Odette loved it. But she didn't know one thing. That she wasn't human, that she was a persocom. In her mind she and her father lived with Mr Hotoswa because his staff could look after her and she could help Catherine. Odette never saw her father, but received letters from him, because he left before she was up and went to bed after her. "Odette, as my daughter Catherine doesn't have long to live, There is something I should tell you." Odette sat back in her chair, she watched him, her small legs swinging as they didn't reach the floor. "Yes, Mr Hotoswa?" He dried his eyes. "Odette, You are what we call a persocom, a robot that is built to look after humans, a servant of kinds. Your father doesn't exist. I organised for you to be made when Cat fell sick." Tear's formed in Odette's eyes as she heard this, all of her life, a big lie.


End file.
